


Владычица озера

by Alastory



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Character Death, Death, Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Legends, Middle Ages, Mystical Creatures, Poetry, Pre-Het, verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Очередной избранный отправляется к священному озеру, чтобы получить силу и власть. Взамен он отдаст свое сердце. Фэнтези-AU, намек на вселенную короля Артура. Много пафосного псевдовысокопарного слога.





	Владычица озера

В гроте том поет вода, разносится звучным эхом. Каждый шаг разбивает тишину, каждый — громоподобен и неуместен, как и сам идущий человек, что меньше муравья, слабее травинки. Он не нужен этим великолепным природным залам, обступившим его, сомкнувшимся над головой куполом. Хлипкому и теплому, человеческому, не место здесь, где монументальность отвесных белоснежных стен слита с торжественной тишиной и беспощадным холодом. В самом сердце горы живет лишь камень да лед, и дыханию человеческому не согреть равнодушное сердце. 

Однако человек упрямо идет вперед, вздрагивая всякий раз, когда слышит за спиной что-то. Оборачивается — никого нет. Дыханием наделен лишь он сам, а упругий мягкий перестук — биение его сердца. Эхо разносит шаги человека по горному дворцу, лишенному подданных, и гость этих мест невольно чувствует себя одиноко. Понимает себя как единственного на всем белом свете. Думает, что богоподобен он и в то же время проклят богоподобием. Избранный и венчанный на царство от рождения, человек однажды возьмет бремя власти в свои руки. 

Только ледяной горе все равно, что с ним станется, ради чего незваный гость топчет белоснежные залы. Сгинет человек, а дворец стоять будет вечно. 

Человек проходит тайные пещеры, движется тропой извилистой и трудной. Камешки и кристаллы скрипят под ногами, грозя ему погибелью, если оступится. Камешки и кристаллы скрывают пропасть, чей жадный зев подобен небу без звезд, подобен тьме без света. 

Но вот человек находит каменную арку, сияющую словно лед на солнце: белые наросты складываются в барельефы, в которых не трудно угадать женскую фигуру, окруженную шелковыми лентами и длинными лучами. Ее обступают башни и коленопреклонные фигуры поменьше — наверняка молящие ее о благословение, о чуде, спасении.

Человек и сам идет помолиться ей, просить о силе и власти. Если же она не поможет, никому не справиться с делом, что он задумал. 

В гроте поет вода, и человек, оказавшись у цели, наконец способен разобрать, о чем была та дивная песнь. 

_Пусть льется, словно кровь, река,_  
И голос мой звенит…  
Придет, придет издалека  
Король, что позабыт.  
Он жаждет силы — вот глупец!  
Но как тут отказать?  
Все жертвуют огонь сердец,  
Чтоб богом новым стать.  
Ты пожалеешь, человек!  
Поди же, глупый, прочь!  
Ты побелеешь, словно снег,  
А взор затопит ночь. 

Путник не знает, кто поет здесь — звук отскакивает от стен, расходится волной, прячется по углам залы. Серебряные звон ласкает слух, манит, но не дается, будто играет с человеком. Завороженный песней, тот бредет вперед, не ожидая найти певца. 

Человек на краткий миг забывает даже цель своего путешествия — так странно и сладостно звучат слова, сулящие беду. Искатель этого несчастья рад, в душе его светло, а тело сковала такая легкая беспомощность, что кажется, будто сквозняки, гуляющие по пещере, без всякого усилия вознесут его к самым сводам. Затем, конечно, сбросят вниз, обрекая на погибель, но это будет чудесным исходом.

Чудесным избавлением от бремени.

Даже если человек не получит силы, он обретет свободу, избежит своей участи. Ему почти хочется потерпеть неудачу, сложить голову в белых залах, у сердца горы. Однако ж нельзя… Пепел тех, кто ему дорог, бьется о его грудь. 

Он оказывается у берега подземного озера, вода в котором так искрится, так прозрачна, что глазам больно смотреть. Виден каждый камешек на дне, каждый белый кристалл. Но стоит только подойти к самой кромке воды, опуститься на колени и коснуться глади, как со дна поднимаются черные водоросли и крупные пузыри. Вода вмиг мутнеет, будто заполняется чернилами, кипит, будто котел на огне, только пара нет и не горячо. 

Путник отшатывается, неловко падает на поясницу, не сводя взгляда с черного бурлящего варева, сменившего зеркальную гладь озера. Незваный гость испуганно жмурится, затем распахивает глаза и вдруг слышит гневную отповедь:

— Наглость тебя погубит, человек! Попрать священную землю без даров и молитв в надежде, что кара минует тебя — неслыханная дерзость! 

— Нет, стой! Прошу, выслушай меня! Я пришел не любопытства ради, не для того, чтобы оскорбить! Молитвы мне неизвестны, а даров вовсе нет! Нет у меня ничего, кроме бьющегося сердца!

— Тогда я вырву его, чтоб утишить свой гнев! — хозяин неведомого голоса и думать не хочет о снисхождении. Человек же осознает со смущением, что не способен понять, кому принадлежат эти речи. Женщине? Мужчине? Ребенку? Голос изменяется, переливается, кажется невесомым, лишенным всякой сущности. В нем нет ничего человеческого — лишь совершенство небесных и земных звуков. 

— Покажись, прошу, и я все объясню! Забери мое сердце в дар, если хочешь, но и ты дай мне кое-что взамен! — просит человек, смиренно склоняя голову.

Только в ответ ему — тишина. Лишь бурные воды не кипят, не чернеют больше. Со дна озера поднимается снежно-белый саван. Человек смотрит внимательно и различает в нем белую вуаль и платье, а еще длинные, чернее ночи, локоны. Чернота вод не пачкает снежную фигуру, наоборот — удивительная белизна поглощает эту черноту, отчего озеро вновь становится прозрачным. 

Белая фигура поднимается с поверхности, расшитая золотом вуаль падает, и перед путником предстает дева, чья красота не вселяет в сердце любовь, но ужасает. Дева размыкает черные ресницы и смотрит на человека черными глазами. В них нет ни злобы, ни жалости, ни гнева — одно только спокойствие. Бескровные уста ее произносят:

— Имя мне — Владычица озера. Здесь я стерегу реку времени, собирая ручьи человеческих воспоминаний, талую воду событий. Что хочешь ты, человек? Что просишь за свое сердце?

Она изучает пришедшего к ней с вниманием, примечая в госте множество странностей: явился один, без свиты, одежды его как у знати, а все же потрепаны; сам он слишком молод, чтобы считаться зрелым; ясные разномастные глаза смотрят с удивлением и любопытством, точно у дитя неразумного, а все же голова седа как у старца, и только у левого виска осталось несколько прядей кроваво-алого цвета. 

— Имя твое?

— Тодороки.

— Кто послал?

— Всемогущий старец. Ныне он мертв.

— Предначертано тебе что?

— Быть королем предначертано. Спасти мою страну — в этом мой долг.

— Ради того и жизнь отдашь?

— И жизнь отдам. 

Владычица озера поднимает белые руки и, задержав у груди, взывает к прозрачным водам. Тело ее будто двоится, будто форму теряет, как капля, готовая сорваться вниз и разбиться. У самого сердца Владычицы зарождается яркий шар света, полный сияющих брызг. В нем, будто в горне, выплавляется длинный и острый меч — одно только лезвие без рукояти. Собирается из лучей, из воды, из черных волос девы. Когда же меч готов, Владычица смыкает на лезвии руки — ладони расходятся надвое, и серебряная кровь омывает неостывший металл, собираясь в новую форму — крепкую рукоять и гарду. 

Когда же дар готов, Владычица молвит тихим и бесстрастным голосом:

— Я подарю тебе меч, способный сокрушить целое войско, расколоть надвое гору и твердь земную, рассечь путы обмана и сокрыть хозяина от беды лучше любого щита. Меч исцелит раны, успокоит дух, подчинит мятежный разум. От этого лезвия отступится любое пламя, а воды больше не поглотят тебя. Взяв меч, ты получишь все в этом мире.

— Но что ты хочешь взамен? — удивленно спрашивает путник. 

— Ты отдашь мне свое живое сердце, способное горевать и любить, трепетать от страха и разрываться от боли. Ты лишишься всех чувств человеческих. Станешь сосудом, наполненным одной только волей. 

— Цена высока. И это… все?

— Взяв этот меч, ты получишь бессмертие. Твои внуки и правнуки отойдут в мир иной, но ты останешься прежним, как в тот день, когда вошел сюда. Только за бессмертие ты отдашь иное.

— Что же?

— Дань уважения. Отныне и впредь тебе должно являться сюда дважды в год и говорить о своих деяниях, заботах и печалях. О том, что ты обрел, что потерял. Великая сила — великие свершения. Не разочаруй меня. Ежели откажешься — не миновать тебе смерти.

— А если захочу вернуть свое сердце?

— Тогда ты погибнешь. Обретая силу, обретаешь и горе. Столько горя, сколько смертному за свой век не снести. Неутоленные неумолимые страсти выпьют из твоего тела жизнь. Был отроком — станешь старцем, а затем мертвецом. И тело твое поглотят воды моего озера. Так жаждешь ты силы? Одумался, может?

Путник качает головой, во взгляде его сквозит упрямство:

— Пепел тех, кто мне дорог, бьется о мою грудь.

— Да будет так. 

Владычица подзывает Тодороки жестом, предлагая тому взять меч. Когда избранный подходит к водам озера и ступает вперед, то обнаруживает не ледяную пучину под ногами, а гладкое прочное стекло. Когда же он берет клинок, то ему кажется, будто меч вынут из самого сердца, как из ножен. Тогда же Владычица касается его груди — резкая боль пронзает ребра кинжалом, и левую щеку охватывают языки пламени. Кожа сгорает вмиг — уродливая корка уродует белизну лица. Тодороки не кричит — морщится. Часть боли поглощает чудесный меч. И там, в сияющем шаре у груди Владычицы, вдруг проступают очертания бьющегося комка размером с кулак. Белые пальцы девы бережно прикрывают его, пряча в клетке ребер. 

Две слезинки скатываются с щек Владычицы точно жемчужины.

— Договор скреплен.

***

Имя его пронеслось смерчем по землям королевства. Пламя его меча смело вражеские армии. Драконы, химеры и нечисть лесная были истреблены в одну неделю. Пал род его врагов, пали предатели. Рухнули все крепости и бастионы. Народ возлюбил его и назвал Спасителем, нарек королем. Закутал его в мантию славы, дал в руки жезл и свод законов.

Но было ему все равно.

Королевства по соседству сватали ему принцесс, присылали наложниц, дары разнообразные и щедрые, каких еще свет не видывал. Каждое государство искало союза с ним. 

Но было ему все равно. 

Многие желали служить ему, преклонить колени и преподнести свой меч, армию, земли. Поклясться в верности и сложить голову по имя его. Любовь их была тверже камня, яснее солнце, мощнее любой стихии.

Но было ему все равно. 

Холодные глаза и холодные руки. Свежее лицо без тени эмоций. Тихий бесстрастный голос, но рука — тверда и безжалостна. 

Таким запомнили его подданные. Враги и друзья. Таким он был до самой своей смерти. И достиг всего, что только можно пожелать, за каких-нибудь шесть лет.

***

— Доволен ли ты? — спросила его Владычица на седьмой год, прижимая ладони к груди. Щеки ее цвели маковым цветом, а взгляд был полон тихой нежности.

— Нет, не доволен.

— Ты, кажется, женился. 

— Именно. 

— И жена твоя — первая красавица. Юная и свежая. Каждый день ты купаешься в ее любви.

— Мои чувства молчат.

— Расскажи мне тогда, как ты получил ее признание. Хочу узнать, как случилось, что ты полюбил.

— Но я не полюбил ее.

— Твое сердце полюбило. И оно хранится у меня. Так что же?

— Это случилось в саду. Она играла на арфе. Брала уроки у придворного музыканта. Музыка лилась, точно ручей. Она сидела у яблонь в цвету, распустив волосы. Я подошел ближе, но решил не показываться ей на глаза. Только прислушался.

— И она сказала, что любит?

— Так и сказала. Пожалела, что не может признаться сама.

Выслушав этот нехитрый рассказ, Владычица зарделась, задышала глубоко и часто. Заломила руки, стиснула подол снежно-белых одеяний. 

— А твой поцелуй?

— Тогда же. Я показался ей, предложил стать моей женой. Она взволновалась, зарделась, как ты, бросилась мне на шею. Приложилась устами к моим устам.

— Как обожгло! Как сладко и горько!

— Для меня все едино. Лобызать иконы или деву. Не заставляй меня сомневаться, хоть сожаления мне и неведомы.

— Но что… что случилось потом? Откуда столько боли? Как будто ранили тебя? Как будто душу на части разорвали?

— Меня предал мой первый соратник. Он хотел просить руки моей жены. До того, как я объявил о помолвке. Узнав о моем предательстве, о том, что я увел у него невесту, он решился расправиться со мной. Подговорил недовольных, нашел средства, попытался отравить меня. Дважды.

— Ты не погибнешь, пока наш договор скреплен.

— И то верно. Я обезглавил его. Сам. 

— Как? Решился?

— Его мать валялась у меня в ногах, но я не видел причины простить его. 

— Жестоко! Вот почему твое сердце горело, отяжелело от печали. Ты мог лишиться сна, отвратить взор от мирских радостей... 

— Ничего из этого со мной не случилось. 

— Я все еще помню, на что ты пошел в первый же год. 

— Ты о тех слезах, что пролила, когда меня впервые встретила? После нашей клятвы?

— Да-да, о них!

— Детоубийце всегда будет горько. Снятся их лица, их крики, ужас их матерей. Пожалуй, и мне бы снились…

— Они снились мне. 

— Не было иного пути. Ежели хочешь захватить страну и предотвратить бунты, следует истребить всех родственников императора. Не только монаршею семью, но и внебрачных сыновей и дочерей. Прописная истина. Будь у меня сердце, я бы не сумел вынести этот грех, эту ношу.

— А год назад…

— Я убил последнего дракона. Он долго ревел. Печально и протяжно. Словно умолял пощадить его и дать умереть своей смертью…

— Слезы тогда перехватили тебе горло. 

— Я всадил меч в его золотистый глаз. Рев оборвался. Это все.

— Достаточно! Ступай прочь и твори свое черное дело! Следуй долгу, не зная, боли, страха и радостей. 

— Как пожелаешь.

И он снова уходит, чтобы жить и действовать. А Владычица падает в черную пучину, растворяется в хрустальных водах, способная лишь чувствовать и переживать.

***

Их ритуал длится без малого сотню лет. В сердце, отданном Владычице, уже скопилось столько чувств, грехов и жалоб, что стало оно ящиком Пандоры: откроешь его — и все зло вылетит прочь, прихватив с собой Надежду.

И однажды избранный пришел забрать свое сердце назад. 

— Зачем ты просишь его? Разве ты недоволен? Ты добился всего, что хотел, что загадал, ради чего пролил моря крови и лишил мир волшебства.

— Ничто не даст мне утешения. Как и радости — ты это знаешь. Верни мне сердце, не могу больше жить. Да и живу ли? Чем мое существование отличается от несуществования? Чем я отличаюсь от мертвеца?

— Ты не выдержишь своего сердца, — сказала Владычица горько, обливаясь слезами. Глаза ее черные сверкали ярче драгоценных камней. 

— Гляжу я в твои очи и думаю, можно ли вложить их в подходящую оправу, чтоб сделать перстень. Не знаю, может, и выйдет, — без тени какого-либо чувства пробормотал избранный.

Но Владычица будто не услышала его, а вместо того сказала радостно, не осушая слез:

— Я не хочу расставаться с тобой! Горя с тобой много, но сколько… сколько же радостей! Жизнь твоя подобна празднеству! А сам ты — величайшее творение мира. Всяк полюбит тебя, стоит лишь приметить средь других! Не оставляй меня! Не отбирай твое сердце!

Последнее же она прокричала, сложив руки в мольбе. Божество молило человека сжалиться. 

— Найди другого. Выбери еще раз. А мне дай покой. Верни мое сердце. Богам сердца без надобности, — так сказал избранный и, вынув меч из ножен, двинулся к Владычице. 

Преклонил колени, предложил ей клинок на вытянутых руках. 

Она не хотела брать — взяли назад воды священного озера. Рассыпался меч искрами, будто и не было никогда, а сердце в груди Владычицы лопнуло. 

Как случилось это, пал избранный на землю и вмиг весь поседел. Кожа его состарилась, покрылась трещинами, а затем рассыпалась вместе с костями и плотью прахом. Прах тот, коснувшись вод озера, обернулся ниткой жемчугов — черных и белых. Черный — злое деяние, белый — доброе. 

Наклонилась Владычица к озеру, подобрала нитку и сплела себе убор. Ярко блестели жемчужины. Черные оттеняли белизну кожи, белые — черноту волос.

***

В гроте том поет вода, разносится звучным эхом. Каждый шаг разбивает тишину, каждый —громоподобен и неуместен. И слышится новому избранному то же, что и предыдущему:

 _Пусть льется, словно кровь, река,_  
И голос мой звенит…  
Придет, придет издалека  
Король, что позабыт.  
Он жаждет силы — вот глупец!  
Но как тут отказать?  
Все жертвуют огонь сердец,  
Чтоб богом новым стать.  
Ты пожалеешь, человек!  
Поди же, глупый, прочь!  
Ты побелеешь, словно снег,  
А взор затопит ночь. 


End file.
